


Last Chance

by kaynibbler16



Series: Home to You [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, eight x rose august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynibbler16/pseuds/kaynibbler16
Summary: He never wanted to say goodbye, but it may be his only chance.





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. That's pretty much it. Enjoy! :D For Eight/Rose August.

"You’re going to leave me behind, aren’t you?” Rose asked, ashamed of the slight tremble in her voice.

The Doctor wouldn’t look at her. “Yes.”

“You’re going to fight in the war.” It wasn’t a question. She knew the answer before he’d even said anything.

“Yes.”

“And…and you won’t take me with you.” Tears burned in the backs of her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself.

“I can’t, Rose. You know that,” he said.

“We’re a team, though! You and me, better with two, right?”

The Doctor‘s shoulders sagged. “Rose, please–”

“What if you die?! What if something happens and I’ll never know if you…if you’re…” She began to sob as the bitter reality of their situation sank in. “Please don’t leave me behind…I can help.”

“No.” He turned around, his expression hard. “I will not drag you into this war. I’ve already ruined enough lives, Rose. I refuse to ruin yours. You have a life here on Earth.”

“A life?!” She was in hysterics now. “My life is with you! My life is by your side! What kind of life could I possibly have on Earth when my husband is off fighting in a war for the very people who have tried to separate us over and over again?! I’m never leaving you!”

He reached out to cup her face, anguished. “And I can’t lose you. Rose, I don’t know if I’ll make–”

“Don’t say it! I couldn’t take it if you…if you…didn’t come home.”

He pressed his forehead to hers, eyes closed. “I don’t want to leave you…I don’t ever want to leave you, but this war…I can’t take you this time. I can’t risk you and the baby. Please understand. Please, Rose.”

She clung to him, burying her face in his cravat. “I know. I’m sorry. I just don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you.”

“I’m sorry, Rose, but if I don’t go there may not be a home to come back to. I won’t let them get to you or our child.” He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. “Rose, you should know, if I… _when_ I come back for you I may not look like this anymore. I might…change.”

Rose’s breath hitched as she whispered, “You might regenerate?”

“Best case scenario if things go south, Rose. I’ll still be me, though.”

“I know. You’ll always be my Doctor.”

“That’s my girl.” He peppered kisses all over her face as he soothed her. “I’ll find my way back to you, no matter what.”

With a deep breath, Rose pulled away from him. “Do you have to leave right now?”

He sighed. “I shouldn’t delay much longer. It’s worsening by the day.”

“One night, that’s all I ask. Just one more night.”

Determination shined in her eyes and he could not deny her, not when it could be their last night together. Not when he might die before even seeing their child take their first breath. He needed this as much as she did. “One more night.”

She finally smiled at him through her tears. “Then let me remind you of what is waiting for you when you come back to me.”

He loved her that night with the desperation of a dying man. The next morning he was gone.


End file.
